


Meow

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Collars, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong wants Yoochun. Yoochun wants a cat.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 2





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Cats are girly,” Changmin said. “Dogs are manly.”

“Your dog is a ball of white fluff,” Junsu said with an eye roll.

“Still manlier than a cat.”

“Cats are manly and fierce. Manly,” Jaejoong said, brandishing his soju bottle.

“They’re stubborn and full of drama. Girly,” Changmin retorted.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a cat,” Yoochun said. “If I wasn’t allergic to them, I’d own a cat.”

“And you’re so manly,” Changmin drawled. “Thanks for proving my point.”

“Fuck you.”

“Now, children,” Yunho finally said. “Pets are pets. And Changmin, your dog is pretty girly.”

Jaejoong leaned into Yoochun and laughed.

“I want a cat,” Yoochun said with a pout.

Jaejoong scratched the top of JiJi’s head. “They are amazing.”

“Being allergic sucks.”

The conversation turned to promotions and singles, and Changmin said that karaoke was manly, so they sang love songs by girl groups, not really surprised when Junsu, the only sober one among them, won every round.

It wasn’t until the early morning hours, with Yunho and Changmin in Jaejoong’s spare room, and Junsu off to his own place, that Jaejoong had a wonderfully, delicious idea. He crawled into bed next to a snoring Yoochun and grinned.

It’d take some time, but it was definitely worth the effort. And the chance to get everything he wanted.

\---

Yoochun stared down at his phone. The messages from Jaejoong were simple, which was enough to put him on guard. No emoticons. No hearts. No badly used English or Japanese words.

_Come over tonight._

_Why?_

_I have something for you._

He said that he would be there at about 10, after filming. He hadn’t questioned the request at all. Now that he was in a cab, on his way, he started second guessing himself.

He sent Jaejoong a quick text: _I’ll be there in ten/fifteen minutes._

A couple minutes later, he got a reply:

_Meow ♥♥♥ (~^_^~)_

Yoochun smiled in amusement and relief. Now that was a Jaejoong text. He leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes for a moment. It’d been a very long day, and nothing sounded better than kicking back on Jaejoong’s sofa with a few bottles from his fan-stocked liquor cabinet.

He wondered if the others would be there, and then remembered that Junsu was with Junho, and Yunho and Changmin were in Japan. Again. Yoochun was so glad he didn’t have to country hop like that as often as those two did.

Yoochun was also glad that they were all on speaking terms again. They had their list of taboo topics including management and money, but they could all sit in a room without fighting with each other again.

The cab stopped at the gate to Jaejoong’s complex and Yoochun paid him before getting out. There were a few fangirls, kept on the sidewalk by security. Yoochun smiled at them, felt generous and signed a few autographs, but admonished the girls for being out this late when it was a school night. When the first camera phone was pointed at him, Yoochun bowed politely and had the security guard enter the code for him to get inside the gates.

\---

Jaejoong double-checked everything in the full-length mirror. The headband with cat ears was secure, pinned in his hair so it would only take the roughest fucking before it fell off. The smoky eye makeup was just enough seduction, and the black whisker-lines on his cheeks were straight.

It had taken so long to get everything in this outfit. Jaejoong hoped the time and the cost was worth it. He and Yoochun had no problems playing around with each other, but it was usually when they were tipsy, and never this thought out. There were no secrets between them, so Jaejoong knew all about Yoochun’s kinky desires. That’s why he was wearing a skirt. The pleated skirt was dark red with black tiger stripes. It had two layers of red lace that peeked from under the hem and made the skirt fluff away from his body. He turned around and twisted his hips, biting his lips against a whimper. He was so turned on, that if Yoochun didn’t like this, he was fucked.

The cat-tail butt plug was secure, and with a practiced twist of his hips, he could make the black tail sway. His cock and balls were already swollen and heavy in their confines under the skirt. He’d bought a red cock ring that had two long red ribbons on it, and he used the ribbons to wrap around his balls and then wrap up around his cock. There wasn’t enough left over for a bow, just a harsh knot below the ridge of his dick.

The dark red, lacy camisole hid very little of his upper body, and he was glad he spent the last two months working out more diligently than before. Yoochun couldn’t keep his hands off Jaejoong’s waist or chest when he was actually in shape.

He decided not to wear stockings, because Yoochun loved skin. Soft smooth skin, so he’d been at the salon two days ago getting waxed everywhere that was too annoying to shave.

The things he did for that man.

Well, it was for Jaejoong, too. He wanted Yoochun more than he wanted a warm body on a drunken night. Yoochun was seeing this girl off and on, between filming and promotions, but Yoochun assured him that it wasn’t anything serious.

If this didn’t get Jaejoong what he wanted, he wasn’t sure what would.

He turned around again and frowned. He didn’t like how the skirt rode up because of the tail. True, it showed off the pale skin of his ass, but it completely ruined the lay of the skirt. Then again, he was going to be on his hands and knees the first time Yoochun saw him, and most of the evening.

Jaejoong tilted his head up, smiling at the jingling of the bell on the black collar. It clinked against the tag Jaejoong had specially ordered for the night. It was a red heart that said _Hero_ on one side and then had Yoochun’s name and phone number on the other complete with, “I belong to” before it. He had ordered it from the United States, for privacy purposes. Pretty much everything he wore had come from some foreign local, which is one main reason why it took almost two months for this night to happen.

Jaejoong wasn’t known for his patience. But this was important.

He checked everything one more time, every detail from his black painted toes, to his sharpened and black painted fingernails. The girl at the salon had given him an odd look when he requested that his too-long nails be filed into points. He said it was just for a day or two, and he’d come and get a proper manicure when he was tired of them.

Ah, the things those noonas believed.

He stiffened when the door opened. Yoochun called his name. Jaejoong stared at himself in the mirror (no circle lenses, just his eyes, because Yoochun liked that). He took a very deep breath and then turned around and left the bathroom.

\---

Yoochun shut the door behind him. He called Jaejoong’s name as he slipped his flip flops off. He put them neatly in line with Jaejoong’s boots, sneakers and gym shoes.

He called Jaejoong’s name again as he moved into the living room, toward the hall that led to the music room which is probably where Jaejoong was. It was where he usually was. Half-way there, Jaejoong entered the room, and Yoochun’s smile fell, and he stopped, frozen, as his brain tried to process what he was seeing.

The first thing his brain thought was why was Jaejoong crawling in the floor, but then he saw the tail and the ears and being on the floor made sense. His next thought was what the actual fuck.

“What the fuck?” Yoochun asked, awed.

Jaejoong bit a lower lip. A lower lip that was glistening with lip gloss and Yoochun just knew it was going to be lemon. He’d sucked that flavor off of Jaejoong’s lips enough times to know it was Jaejoong’s favorite.

Jaejoong crawled right up to him and rubbed his face on Yoochun’s thigh, and then continued crawling to rub his side against his leg too. He pushed against him, turned and then said, “Meow.”

“Fuck me,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong butted him with his head again, and meowed louder.

Shaking, Yoochun reached down and ran his hands over Jaejoong’s head. Jaejoong hummed deeply and kept rubbing against him.

Yoochun’s knee gave out and he used Jaejoong’s back to lower himself to the floor. Jaejoong kept rubbing against his body and meowing. Unsure, Yoochun ran his hands up and down his back, pulling at the soft camisole, baring the tattoo of his name and Junsu’s on Jaejoong’s lower back.

“I ...” Yoochun had to clear his throat, and he tried again. “I didn’t know cats could get tattoos.”

Jaejoong stopped and sat back on his feet. He pouted and meowed, plaintive and frustrated.

Yoochun let his gaze drop down Jaejoong’s gorgeous body, to the hard cock that flipped up the front of the skirt.

Yoochun smiled and licked his lips. He ran his hand down Jaejoong’s cheek and neck to the collar. “Sorry. No more jokes.” He fingered the tag and flipped it around, eyes widening as he read the words on it.

Jaejoong smiled at him, and just with that look, Yoochun understood.

He was always saying how he wanted a cat.

Jaejoong turned his head, and Yoochun let go of the collar. With an excited meow, Jaejoong curled his body around and crawled away from him.

Yoochun inhaled sharply. Pale ass. Black tail. A ... fucking ... what the ...

His brain was gone, and when his brain went away, he thought with his dick, and now seemed like a perfect opportunity to do so. But moving was a brain activity and he sat there, watching that tail sway and Jaejoong’s pink entrance stretched around that butt plug until Jaejoong looked over his shoulder, licked his lips and meowed again.

Jaejoong disappeared, and Yoochun scrambled to his feet, sliding on the rug before finding his footing and practically sprinting out of the living room and down the hall. He caught a glimpse of Jaejoong’s ass disappearing around a door frame, and he hurried faster. He entered Jaejoong’s room at just the right moment to see Jaejoong crawl up into the bed.

Yoochun stopped at the door, holding his breath.

Jaejoong turned in a circle and then settled on the bed, head tilted. With a grin, he brought up a hand and licked a fingertip. He ran the slick finger around his lips and then closed his lips around the tip and pushed it into his mouth.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Yoochun moaned and finally moved toward the bed.

Jaejoong pouted again and shook his head, the bell jingling.

“Sorry. Hero.” Yoochun climbed on the bed and ran his hands over Jaejoong’s shoulder and down his back. Jaejoong smiled and arched into the touches, rubbing his head on Yoochun’s chest. He pushed hard enough and Yoochun tumbled to the bed.

Jaejoong smirked at him, and then climbed over his body. He forced their lips together in a deep kiss that had Yoochun moaning. Yep, lemon. He sucked Jaejoong’s lower lip into his mouth roughly. His hands landed on Jaejoong’s hips and he pulled the skirt up enough to touch skin. He slid his hands to Jaejoong’s ass and squeezed.

Jaejoong moaned into the kiss and pushed his ass back into Yoochun’s hands.

He wasn’t really sure what Jaejoong’s motivation for this was, and he didn’t exactly care. Jaejoong was sexy when he wasn’t dressed up as cat, and Yoochun had been dying to fuck him for months. But he knew there’d be plenty of time to talk about motives later.

Yoochun’s dick took over. He lifted up and tossed Jaejoong to the other side of the big bed. He reached behind his head, gripped his t-shirt and pulled it off. He worked on the buttons of his jeans next.

“Oh, meow,” Jaejoong said in appreciation as Yoochun quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes.

Yoochun laughed, and did not protest when Jaejoong climbed back over him. He straddled Yoochun’s thighs and ran the sharp points of his nails up Yoochun’s chest.

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he moaned low in his throat. “Before ... fuck, before I destroy this, I ... oh god ...” Jaejoong’s fingers paused on his nipples and he flicked the sharp points over the buds. “Fuck, Jaejoong. Just ... god, I love you.”

Jaejoong smiled widely and licked his lips.

“But, god damn it, wait a second.” Yoochun grabbed Jaejoong’s hands and pulled them away from his chest. He got a good look at the sharpened, black points before bringing them up to his mouth to kiss and suck on his fingertips.

“I’m going to destroy this outfit,” Yoochun managed to say in between sucking Jaejoong’s fingers. “I know you put a lot of effort into it, and I love it all, but ... yeah. So I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong laughed and kissed Yoochun’s lips, just once, and then moved his mouth down his chin and neck. He licked him lightly, knowing that he couldn’t suck and mark up Yoochun’s skin. Not yet, anyway. After this drama. He went lower and lower, keeping his nails running up and down Yoochun’s sides in a teasing scratch. Each nipple received its own attention with teeth and tongue and lips until the skin was red.

Yoochun’s hands went to his hair again, pulling at the longer layers in the back. He tugged harder and Jaejoong hissed as he leaned back. He pouted again, and Yoochun smirked at him. He sat up, slid his hands down Jaejoong’s side and then pushed the lacy top up enough to bare his nipples. He held Jaejoong tightly with one hand around his body and leaned his head down enough to suck at the budded nipple.

“Piercings,” Yoochun muttered into the skin. “You need ...”

Jaejoong squirmed under the treatment, fingernail sliding down Yoochun’s back in a rough scratch. Yoochun moaned, hips rising to get friction on his cock. His control snapped, or he liked to think he had some sort of control, but it really had gone away as soon as Jaejoong had crawled into the living room all kittened-up.

Yoochun pushed him back to the bed.

Jaejoong whimpered, but fell to the soft comforter. Yoochun moved between his legs and continued kissing and biting at his chest, sometimes through the camisole and sometimes right on skin. Jaejoong squirmed beneath him, little noises that weren’t exactly cat-like, but close enough. Yoochun pulled the front of the top down, not caring when it ripped, and closed his teeth around a nipple again. He lowered his hips while he sucked and played and used another hand to grab both of their erections.

Jaejoong cried out, hips rising off the bed, finger digging into Yoochun’s back.

That was enough incentive.

“Next time,” Yoochun moaned, “fuck, next time.” He pulled away, sat up on his knees and ran his hands up Jaejoong’s smooth legs and under the skirt. He flipped it up and teased his swollen balls with a few soft caresses and traced the ribbon up the length of his erection.

Jaejoong meowed, and Yoochun shivered. He grabbed behind Jaejoong’s knees and pushed them to his chest. Jaejoong yowled, and Yoochun didn’t blame him. With the plug in him, that’d probably hurt.

The plug, oh god, Yoochun’s cock pulsed just looking at it. The wide base stretched Jaejoong open, and the black tail was centered right in the middle. Yoochun traced a finger around the swollen slick edge, and then pressed his finger in above it.

Jaejoong cried out, body pulsing around it, and Yoochun decided that was plenty of foreplay. “Next time,” he said again.

He grabbed the tail and pulled. Jaejoong screamed as the widest part of the plug stretched him harshly and then the tapered end slipped free. Yoochun tossed the toy to the side and then with hands on Jaejoong’s ass, just watched as his body clenched around nothing. He needed to taste him.

So a little more foreplay.

Yoochun dropped his body back and rubbed his erection on Jaejoong’s blanket. He tightened his grip, spread Jaejoong open and ran his tongue over his stretched body. Lemon again. Lube, and a musky flavor of Jaejoong’s skin. He’d obviously taken time to clean himself, and Yoochun definitely appreciated it enough to keep licking around the rim.

Jaejoong whimpered his name, breathless and needy.

Yoochun smiled and pressed a single finger inside him while he kept licking for just a little longer. One day, he’d drive Jaejoong mad and make him come just from his tongue. But the blanket felt a little too good on his erection, and he needed to fuck Jaejoong.

He kissed up the bend in Jaejoong’s legs and let his tongue follow the ribbon up his cock. Jaejoong begged with little noises that turned into desperate meows.

Pleasure spiraled up Yoochun’s spine. He shivered and finished crawling back up Jaejoong’s body. He kissed Jaejoong deeply, lowering his hips to slide his erection over Jaejoong’s slickened body.

Jaejoong practically yowled and grabbed behind his knees, sharp nails digging into his skin.

Yoochun licked their lips and then reached underneath himself. He held his cock steady against Jaejoong’s entrance, and then pushed slowly. His eyes shut, he moaned deeply and sank into Jaejoong’s body. They both froze, gasping in the silence, and then Yoochun kissed him again and rolled his hips, sliding his erection in and out. Jaejoong clamped down around him with a whimper.

Yoochun smiled into the next kiss. He brought lube-slick fingers up Jaejoong’s chest again and found his nipples under the camisole. Jaejoong’s legs wrapped around his body and his hands went around Yoochun’s shoulders, nails in his skin again. Yoochun shifted and pushed against them, wanting just that smallest amount of pain.

Jaejoong moaned into the next kiss, hips rising to meet Yoochun’s thrusts.

Yoochun thought about releasing the cock ring, letting Jaejoong cover that skirt in come, but this night was not done. Not yet. He definitely wanted more than one orgasm. He held himself up with one arm by Jaejoong’s head and curled his hips enough to snap thrusts against his body. Jaejoong whimpered with each one.

“So sexy,” Yoochun whispered into the next kiss. “So fucking sexy, and all mine, right?”

Jaejoong nodded frantically, face twisted with pleasure. He bit his lower lip as his body shuddered, his channel clamping down around Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun moaned and sped up, jerking his hips fast, rushing to an orgasm that he didn’t want to stop. With a growl, he pushed up to his knees, gripped the back of Jaejoong’s thighs and practically bent Jaejoong in half while fucking him. The bell on his collar jingled away in time to Yoochun’s thrusts.

Jaejoong’s cock was leaking clear fluid that puddled on the underside of the skirt. The furled skin of his entrance was red and swollen.

Jaejoong whimpered again and then meowed, just a short small needy sound that had Yoochun’s eyes shutting from pleasure and his body speeding up. It didn’t take much longer for that lust to wrap around him, twist low in his gut and then explode. He stopped as the pleasure shattered, and he moaned, almost falling forward as he pumped Jaejoong full of his release. he took a few deep breaths, fell over his lover and kissed him deeply.

A few minutes of soft touches, and Yoochun relearned how to think. He shifted his hips, cock still hard and pulsing in Jaejoong’s body. He pulled away from Jaejoong’s lips and smiled down at him.

“You are fucking amazing, did you know that?”

Jaejoong smiled, opened his mouth and then bit his lower lip. He lifted his head enough to rub their cheeks together and meowed.

Yoochun moaned, and his cock twitched. “And beautiful. Sexy. God, I want you.”

Jaejoong gave him a look and Yoochun laughed. “I want you again. And again, and again, and god, Jaejoong, we have promotions and filming and all I want to do is fuck you for the rest of my life.”

Jaejoong smiled widely and pulled him down for a kiss.

Yoochun hadn’t really meant to confess like that, but it worked, and they’d talk about it later. He wrapped his hand around Jaejoong’s erection and moved his hips again.

Jaejoong moaned and broke away from the kiss with a gasp.

“I’m not quite ready to let you come yet.”

Jaejoong whimpered and meowed.

“Fuck. It’s your own fault. I want you on your hands and knees,” Yoochun said into the kiss. “Dig my fingers into your hips while I fuck you from behind.”

Jaejoong moaned and pulled away. They both moaned when Yoochun’s hard cock slipped out of him. He eagerly twisted around, positioning himself just like Yoochun wanted. He spread his knees and shivered from the feel of come dripping along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Yoochun grabbed his ass and spread him open. He slipped a finger through the mess just once to watch Jaejoong’s body shake with need. And then ran his erection up and down his sticky cleft.

Jaejoong meowed, deep and needy, and Yoochun’s head went light. He pressed into Jaejoong again, moving slowly. He gripped Jaejoong’s hips roughly, paused with their bodies pressed together and just sat there, head back while Jaejoong’s entrance clamped around him.

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to push back.

Yoochun brought a hand down and slapped his hip, making Jaejoong cry out. Yoochun spanked him again, and then started moving. His fingers dug into Jaejoong’s ass and he thrust in and out of him roughly, slamming their bodies together. Jaejoong’s voice echoed harshly in the room, and his elbows collapsed and his head dropped to the bed.

Yoochun growled in frustration as the angle changed. He slid his hand down Jaejoong’s back, gripped his hair and pulled up. His other hand wrapped around Jaejoong’s waist and lifted until Jaejoong was pressed against his back. Yoochun used the grip in his hair to yank his head around and their lips met. Jaejoong was the one moving now, hips sliding forward and back in the shallow angle. Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s chest. He growled in frustration when the camisole got in the way of nipples. He gripped in both hands and yanked, tearing his down one side. It hung by a single strap when he was done, and his fingers easily found nipples.

Jaejoong broke away from the kiss and rode him faster, harder. His hands and pointed nails dug into Yoochun’s hips as he lifted himself up and down Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun moaned, mouth closing around Jaejoong’s shoulder. Pleasure tore through him, again a lot sooner than he wanted, but it was definitely Jaejoong’s fault. He pushed Jaejoong forward, despite his protest and thrust into him only a few more times before yanking his dick out. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroked just three times and was coming hard. He had to hold himself up with a hand on Jaejoong’s ass while his orgasm covered the skirt and Jaejoong’s skin in thick ropes of white.

Yoochun moaned and fell to the side, and Jaejoong leaned back, sitting on his feet, and smiled at him. His own hand was on his cock, stroking lightly. Jaejoong’s hair was a mess, his lips swollen and red, the skirt off kilter, and the tank top ripped and ruined. There was a dark purple mark on his shoulder.

Yoochun licked his lips. He made his body move and he ran his fingers over Jaejoong’s thighs.

Jaejoong meowed, and Yoochun laughed. He lightly gripped Jaejoong’s balls, using the grip to pull Jaejoong’s cock away from his body. He sucked the swollen head into his mouth, and Jaejoong cried out. Shifting to his knees, Yoochun ran his tongue down the ribbons, and over his balls. He had to stop just for a moment to find the ends of the ribbon, and he pulled it loose. Jaejoong whimpered as Yoochun licked the slightly sore skin, following the indents the ribbon left. He sucked the head into his mouth again, and snapped the release on the cock ring.

Jaejoong screamed, hands falling to Yoochun’s hair. His hips shot forward and Yoochun gagged and pulled back to the head. His hand slid up the shaft, and then Jaejoong’s entire body shook and he was coming. Yoochun gagged again on the first splash in the back of his throat and pulled away to cough and ended up with a faceful of Jaejoong’s heavy release.

“So-r-ry,” Jaejoong stammered, but he was chuckling too.

Yoochun pulled away, kneeled in front of him and glared. He yanked Jaejoong to him by the collar and their mouths met in a dirty kiss. Jaejoong licked the come from his cheeks and lips, and then they gave up being upright and fell to the bed in a messy tangle.

Jaejoong snuggled against his body, head at the crook of his shoulder and neck. He was practically purring.

Yoochun turned his head enough to wipe the rest of the come off on the sheets and then wrapped an arm around Jaejoong’s back. The other hand ran up and down his shoulder and traced the collar. “I’m not dreaming, right?” Yoochun whispered, nuzzling against his hair. “I’m not drunk? I didn’t pass out somewhere and somehow create this perfect amazing reality that is going to disappear in the morning?”

Jaejoong lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. “No. It better not. This shit was expensive.”

Yoochun laughed and kissed him again. He meant for it to be a peck, but Jaejoong hummed in appreciation and opened his mouth, and their tongues and lips slowly expressed whatever kind of love was between them.

“I love you,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Is it the same though?”

Yoochun tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and shut his eyes. “I love you. Just you, and ...”

Yoochun fingers trailed over Jaejoong’s lower back. “And Junsu.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “But it’s different, and you know it.”

“Well, now, I know it.”

“Can you just do the soulmate thing and understand what I’m trying to say.”

Yoochun cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his nose. “I understand what you’re trying to say. And I’ve been trying to find a way to say it for months. I love you.”

Jaejoong’s smile almost blinded him and he said, “I love you, too.”

Their lips met again and again. Their bodies joined again, and then again through the night. Yoochun hated leaving in the morning, but he had to be on set by five, and Jaejoong had pouted sleepily at him, but let him go, and Yoochun pressed kisses down Jaejoong’s spine, and said he’d come right over after filming was done.

Junsu brought JiJi back over later on in the morning. The cat was not happy about being displaced from his territory.

Junsu smirked at him. “I was going to ask if you got what you wanted, but there are enough hickys on your chest to let me know that you did.”

Jaejoong smiled and reached his hand up to touch them.

“And oh my god, are those cat ears?”

Jaejoong flushed and touched a hand to his head. He’d forgotten about them. “Yoochun wanted a cat.”

Junsu snapped a picture of him. “I’m just really glad he already has a dog.”

“Yah! Dongsaeng, do you want to die?”

Junsu laughed and Jaejoong chased him out of his apartment.

Jaejoong pouted and then his phone buzzed, and he quickly pulled up a message from Yoochun. _That picture is hot. You look amazing and well-fucked. Go buy a leash for tonight._

Jaejoong replied with hearts and another cat emoticon.


End file.
